Di que no es cierto
by JazlynHouria
Summary: Aoko quiere seguir los pasos de su padre e investigar sobre Kid, con lo que no contaba era con descubrir que su mejor amigo era también la persona que más odiaba desde pequeña.


Ya seas nuevo lector o vengas del foro Maitantei-Conan... Holis! XD  
Agradezco tu interes por el fic.

Lo que tenes que saber antes de leer: Esta historia la escribí hace... mucho, unos cuantos años y esta publicada originalmente en el foro con el mismo nombre. La había dejado colgada pero el cargo de conciencia no me dejaba vivir, por lo que un día volví a entrar y de al nostalgia decidí leer nuevamente lo que había escrito y me di cuenta que hay muy muho que arreglar, por lo tanto esta versión que estás por leer es una versión 2.0 o modificada... con un poquito más de sentido.

Ahora bien, si te gustó y querés hacerte Spoiler de lo que más o menos va a pasar pasa por el foro y dejá comentario XD todos los consejos vienen bien.

Esto es solo una pequeña introducción al resto del Fic. No prometo fechas de actualización pero si esto gusta voy a tratar de actualizar seguido.

Y sigo con el Spam abajo XD

* * *

-¡Tomé mi decisión! ¡Es mi última palabra!

-¡Eres tan obstinada como tu madre! – Gritó Ginzo al saber que iba a llegar a ningún lado con la discusión que hace días mantenía con su hija – Y odio decir esto, pero al igual que a ella tampoco puedo negarte nada.

Aoko se acercó con lágrimas en los ojos a abrazar a su padre, sabía que no era fácil para él dejar que su pequeña niña esté en un atraco de Kid, pero ella lo necesitaba.

Cuando le comentó a Kaito su idea, este primero se descostilló de risa en su cara para luego decirle que era una locura, que alguien como ella jamás atraparía a semejante magnate del robo como lo era Kid. Sin embargo, Saguru no dudó ni un instante cuando Aoko le pidió ayuda con tanta insistencia. Simplemente era imposible negarse.

La joven Nakamori resultó ser una alumna increíble, evidentemente llevaba el oficio en la sangre. Su puntería era muy buena para nunca haber agarrado un arma, su instinto detectivesco era muy bueno y a escondidas de su padre fue a varias escenas de crimen con Hakuba para ver cómo trabajaba. Resultaba de lo más instructivo y entretenido, y poco a poco lo que había comenzado con un ataque de ira porque su padre no pudo llevarla a ver a su banda favorita cuando estuvieron en Japón se convirtió en una pasión para aquella mujercita.

Kaito dejó de burlarse de ella para persuadirla a que dejara esa locura de la investigación contra Kid. ¿Por qué llevar su vida como lo hizo Ginzo? Su amistad comenzaba a resquebrajarse de a poco sin que ellos se diesen cuenta. Ella esperaba que su mejor amigo la apoyase en su nuevo sueño (porque se negaba a llamarle venganza), pero eso simplemente no pasaría.

Luego de semanas de entrenamiento con Saguru, se enfrentó a su padre cuando supo del nuevo atraco de Kid, diciendo que quería participar en la investigación. Él se había negado rotundamente pero ella le pidió una oportunidad, ayudarlo en algún caso corriente para poder demostrar las habilidades que había estado puliendo y a regañadientes acepto dejándolo completamente sorprendido con el resultado final. Y aunque su padre quería convencerla de olvidar a Kid ella no desistió a la idea.

-¡Kaito! – Entró emocionada al salón buscando a su amigo en el lugar de siempre quien como de costumbre.

-¡Deja de gritar! No estoy sordo. – le respondió apartando la vista de su Smartphone.

-¡Mi padre accedió! ¡Finalmente lo hizo! – Comentó la castaña apoyando sus manos en el banco de su amigo con una sonrisa radiante.

La información había entrado por los oídos de Kaito y buscaba desesperadamente su cerebro mientras la pequeña parte que seguía consiente estaba concentrada en la expresión de su amiga. Entonces reaccionó.

-¡¿Qué?! – Su expresión se desencajó - ¡¿Cómo que te dejó participar?!

-¡Lo hizo! A qué es genial…

-Te cargarás el operativo, Ahouko.

El rostro de la chica cambiaba a un rojo de rabia por el comentario de su amigo.

-Cállate, ¡BaKaito!

La profesora entró a la clase y todos tuvieron que ''atender'' a lo que decía. Las matemáticas eran aburridas para el chico de cabellos alborotados por lo que tomó su celular para mandar un msj.

*Qué piensas hacer esta noche en el atraco más que estorbar?*

Brrrr, Brrrr (Supongamos un celular en vibrador)

*Atrapar a Kaito Kid?* respondió Aoko con velocidad, la clase también era aburrida para ella.

*Tienes algún plan?* No es que él no pudiese improvisar, pero cuanto más cosas tuviese bajo control sería mejor.

*He hablado con Hakuba y me ha dado varios consejos e ideas, todavía debo organizarme*

Kaito odiaba que su amiga hablara de él, a menos que fuese para insultarlo… cosa que nunca pasaba.

*Pagaría lo que fuera para verte gritar como a tu padre durante los robos XD*

*Cállate! Lo atraparemos =D *

No quería ver a Aoko decepcionada por no atraparlo, no quería que terminara con su padre y no quería que ella lo descubriese.

*No con esas bragas fucsia… muy bonitas dicho sea de paso *-* *

-¡Kaito! ¡Eres un idiota! – y un libro de expresiones algebraicas salió volando en dirección al mago quien se cayó de la silla esquivando el disparo.

Pero eso no paraba ahí, Aoko seguía buscando que arrojarle al joven y seguían volando cosas, cartucheras, libros, carpetas, mochilas, hasta el borrador mientras él seguía arrastrándose en el piso esquivando el tiroteo de útiles… Todo bajo la atenta mirada de sus compañeros acompañada de sonoras carcajadas.

-¡BASTA! ¡Los dos castigados! ¡Y fuera del aula! – gritó la profesora apuntando a la puerta mientras temblaba de furia.

-Pero… - comenzó Kaito, sin embargo al mirada llena de fuego de la profesora le hizo callar, levantarse del suelo y salir del aula junto a su amiga.

* * *

Y güeno? que les pareció? XD

También si les gusta el Sasusaku les invito a pasar por otra historia que tengo en esta cuenta y voy a estar subiendo más de distintos animes (aunque eso de salir del romance me cuesta XD)

Acepto recomendaciones de anime =D

También les comento que si les gusta TWD, tengo un canal de YouTube donde hago vines o crack!vid así que dense una vueltita por allí. Van a encontrarme como MorganBlack o bien encuentran mi video destacado como 7X01 The Walking Dead Crack!Vid

Creo que hasta ahí el Spam

XD

Nos Leemos pronto =D


End file.
